Osaka High
by Sonata Ann
Summary: AU After living in America for some time, Karin takes on a challenge that leads her going to an all boy's school back in Japan. She ends up disguising herself as a boy just to meet her all time favorite star, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Read for full summary
1. A Perfect Challenge

**A/N- Well, hello there. :) I've been thinking about writing this for a long while now and I decided to post this up. Plus, I'm just experimenting on where this would take me and how much you'd like it. :)**

**Summary- AU After living in America for some time, Karin takes on a challenge that leads her going to an all boy's school back in Japan. She ends up disguising herself as a boy just to meet her all time favorite star, Hitsugaya Toushiro. When she first meets him, everything she knew about him is different from what she had read about in articles so she takes it upon herself to change his attitude and shape him up to the guy he used to be.**

"Mizuki-chan, truth or dare?"

"Hm... dare!"

Yuzu, Karin, and their friend, Mizuki, was in the twins room playing truth or dare. They had been previously doing prank phone calls until they got a complaint from one of the neighbors, so they settled for that game.

"Okay. Uh..." Yuzu paused to think of a dare. "I dare you to go kiss Onii-chan on the lips." she said energitically.

Mizuki gasped. "Your brother? ...I don't know."

"Come on. You've liked Onii-chan since ..forever! See it as an oppurtunity to get your first kiss."

Karin looked at her sister and their friend and rolled her eyes. Mizuki had liked their brother ever since they moved to America from their small town in Japan. Mizuki had said it was love at first sight and Karin told her that she was nuts.

Seven years ago, their dad had owned the town clinic in Karakura Town and business was booming. Then one day, a man in a suit came in, saw how good the business of the clinic was, and sponsered them. Who sponsers clinics? So thanks to the business man, the family moved to Los Angeles. It was a good thing that they're bilingual with English as their sencond language, otherwise they wouldn't understand a thing that's going on around them.

Then when they just moved into their new home, they met Mizuki. How they ever met her was beyond them. Isshin and Ichigo were moving furniture into their new home while Karin and Yuzu were putting things away. Then all of a sudden, they heard a crash from one of the upper rooms.

There they found a black-haired girl sprawled on the floor, who must have fallen in while climbing through the window, saying "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Later on, Karin and Yuzu found out that Mizuki happened to be passing by the house when she saw Ichigo. From there, she has been spying on him. The twins had told her that he was going out with a girl name Kuchiki Rukia, but that never stopped Mizuki. She is such a care-free, spunky girl, so rarely anything brought her down.

"Okay." she said eagerly. Then Mizuki stood up from the bed the three girls were sitting on and headed towards Ichigo's room.

"You know, Yuz," Karin started. "Ichi-nii might be upset about it."

Yuzu pouted. "Aw. Have some fun, Karin-chan. We're only seventeen and we're still young."

"Whatever." Karin said, rolling her eyes.

Both girls fell in a comfortable silence until their friend entered the room looking crestfallen. Yuzu went up to her and placed and arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

Mizuki sighed. "Well, he was asleep when I went into his room. I kissed him and he kissed me back."

Karin and Yuzu's eyes grew big. "What happened after that?"

"I pulled away. When I did, I heard him say Rukia's name."

"At least he kissed you back." Yuzu said optimistically.

Mizuki thought it over and smiled. "Yeah. You're right." Then she looked over at Karin. "Karin, truth or dare?"

Karin sighed. "Dare." she simply stated.

From their past games of 'Truth or Dare,' Karin found the challenges rather boring since Mizuki and Yuzu never gave her a challenging one. It was better than answering 'trivia questions,' as Karin puts it, though. At least the dares challenges her to a certain degree.

Mizuki and Yuzu put their heads together, trying to come up with a perfect challenge. After a few minutes of whispering, they pulled apart and gave Karin a smirk. By the looks of it, they came up with a good one and Karin was anticipating to hear it.

"We dare you to go to the same school Hitsugaya Toushiro goes to." Mizuki stated.

"For the remaining school year," Yuzu added. "and you have to get to know him and be friends."

Karin gave them an incredulous look. This _is_ going to be an interesting dare.

"But he goes to school in Japan in Karakura Town. Also, it's an all _boy's_ school." Karin remarked, stressing out the word 'boy's'.

"Exactly" the both said.

"You, like, _love_ him, Karin." Mizuki said.

Karin rolled her eyes. "It's not_ love. _I_ admire_ him. He has amazing high-jumping skills, and he almost made it to the Olympics if it wasn't for that accident he was in. He's still young. I'm sure he can still make it to the Olympics." Karin said matter-of-factly.

Yuzu and Mizuki gave each other a look and looked at Karin. "Whatever, Karin-chan. I still think it's love because you know a lot about him." Yuzu said.

"But you're still going to do it, right?" Mizuki asked, eyeing her.

Karin glanced at the two girls before her and thought it over. It would give her a chance to meet him. She wouldn't mind changing the way she looked just so she could get in the school. Wearing a wig would be hard to keep on so she would settle for a hair-cut.

Plus, a whole school year gone. Well, it was fall and the school year already started. High school in America was giving her a pain in the neck, so a fresh start sounded nice.

Karin looked back at the two who were eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Sure, why not?"

Mizuki and Yuzu clapped their hands together and squealed.

"We need to start planning." Yuzu exclaimed.

Mizuki nodded and the two left the room leaving Karin behind. 'Let the games begin.' Karin thought amusingly as she followed the two out.

* * *

_Two days later_

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Karin was sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom with Yuzu and Mizuki. Karin sat there impatiently as the two were cutting her hair. The raven-haired girl specifically asked for her hair to be right below her ears in layers and the two were doing just that.

With a last _snip_, Mizuki and Yuzu stepped back to admire their masterpiece. Both of them watched as Karin got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I like it." she said with a smile.

Mizuki and Yuzu went on both sides of Karin and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Karin-chan." they both said.

"And to think that we didn't think you'd take this dare seriously." Mizuki exclaimed.

Karin smirked. "Well, once you set a challenge for me, I don't back down. Never."

Both girls nodded knowingly. "Well, Karin-chan," Yuzu started. "Otou-san said that he wanted to bring you to the airport once we're finish with your hair. Are you sure you don't want to tell him why you're really going back Japan?"

When the girls were planning, they had decided to tell Isshin that Karin wanted to go back to school there because she missed the place. That was partly true since Karin didn't remember much of Karakura town when the family used to live there. She was only ten at the time when they had the big move.

Telling Isshin about Karin's 'decision' ended up having them trying to convince him not to let Ichigo join Karin at a local university there since he's in college. Sooner or later, Isshin gave up by weeping and saying how grown-up his kids are getting to be.

"Goat beard wants to take me to the airport? Just the both of us.. in the car?" Karin said exasperatedly while ignoring the question that was thrown at her.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Come on, Karin-chan. It's going to be a year since you're ever going to see him again. Us even. Spend some last minute quality time with him, please?"

Karin considered this and sighed. "Fine. So I guess I'll be leaving then, huh?"

Despite the fact that she was going to meet her favorite star, she was going to miss the people she was going to leave behind.

Unexpectingly, Mizuki and Yuzu pounced on her, giving her a tight hug. "We're really going to miss you, Karin-chan!" Yuzu wailed.

"And we're going to miss your grouchy-ness." Mizuki exclaimed.

Karin rolled her eyes at their antics and hugged them back. "I'm going to miss you guys, too."

"Karin-chan! Time to go and time for last minute father-daughter bonding time!" Isshin yelled from downstairs.

Once Karin pulled apart from the two girls, she growled. "It's a 45 minute drive to the airport and I'm going to have to ride with _that_?"

Mizuki and Yuzu laughed.

"Go, Karin, or you'll miss your flight." Mizuki said with a smile.

With one last hug, Karin smiled at them. "I'll see you guys later then."

She didn't want to say good bye and they didn't want to either. Good byes were just painful and 'see you laters' just seemed more fitting. They are going to see each other again anyways. Just not anytime soon.

With another round of hugs, Karin nodded at each of them and left. She was closing the front door behind her not after hearing two loud "Good luck!"

Once she closed the door and walked over to the car where her dad and her suitcases were, she felt the courage to take on this challenge.

"Maybe something good will come out of this once I'm done." Karin thought to herself as both father and daughter drove off to the airport.

**A/N- Just so you know, Ichigo couldn't say good bye, or rather see you later to her because he was at his college and with Rukia. I didn't feel like adding that bit in there 'cause ...I didn't feel like it. x) Should I continue? :)**


	2. Catching Up

**We meet again. x) Anywhos, for the first of things, I was inspired by the manga, Hana Kimi. :) It's such a good manga other than Bleach. :P So basically speaking, this plot is kinda based off of it and some occasions that'll happen later on is coming off from there, but I'll be adding some of my spices into it. Neh... I'm sorry if some of you think I'm stealing. -.- I'm not. I just thought Toushiro and Karin needed something new going on, you know? :) Now that my usual babbling is done, go have a party! :P**

Throughout the whole car ride to the airport, Karin had to go through the waterworks, last minute pictures, and a near death experience thanks to Isshin. When they had pulled out of the driveway, everything was going well until they reached the highway. Isshin bursted out crying and started to babble about how his little girl was leaving him for a whole year and going to an all _girls_ school.

Then after 15 minutes of crying, he automatically stopped the tears and started to say, "I've got a great idea." and he let go of the wheel and searched his pockets. Karin had reached over to take the wheel before they crashed into a big pick up truck that was speeding up from behind on the left side of them.

After searching his pockets, he found what he was looking for and started taking pictures. He got pictures of Karin looking irritated and in mid pose of her yelling at him to drive, pictures of him having the time of his life, and pictures of both Karin and himself.

Then when he started to go through the pictures, he had said that Karin didn't smile in any of them. With one hand on the wheel and the other free, she punched and yelled at him to take the wheel. Ignoring the hit, Isshin said that he wouldn't do it until he got a picture of both of them smiling. He won of course, but he didn't get away with it without another punch from Karin.

Never, for the rest of her life, was she going to have her dad drive her anywhere ever again.

At the airport and after dropping off her luggage at a drop off, Karin was now walking through the metal detector and being searched. She was clear so she walked on forward and waited for her dad, who wouldn't leave her until she gets dropped off at the plane.

Isshin took a step forward through the metal detector when it went off. The security guard eyed him and told him to go through it again. He did so, but it went off again.

"Spread your arms out, sir." said the security guard.

"No problem, kind sir."

He spread his arm out and the guard took a hand held detector and started to search him. As the guard reached his shoes the detector went off.

"Sir, I need you to take off your shoes and show me what you have in there." he said while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sure thing!" Isshin responded, acting as if it was the most casual thing to have happened.

He took off his shoes and handed them to the guard. The guard then stuck his hand in both shoes, although quite reluctant after getting a whiff of it, and found a bottle of medicine.

"Why do you have a bottle of medicine in your shoe?"

Isshin chuckled like it was so obvious. "I have it just in case my baby girl over there gets sick. She gets sick easily." he said while saying the last bit in a whisper.

The security guard looked over at Karin who was smacking her head into her hand. Then he looked back at Isshin.

"In your shoe?"

Isshin shrugged. "I put it in my pocket, it falls out. If I put it in my shirt pocket, it also falls out." Then Isshin goes up to the guard and placed an arm on their shoulder. "I even put it down my pants, but it still falls out." he whispered, despite the fact that everyone was still able to hear him.

The guard looked at the bottle in his hands and shrieked, breaking the bottle on the floor once it hit it.

"Aw, look what you did. Now if my daughter does get sick, I don't know what will happen." he exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"U-uh, so-sorry." the guard stuttered. It was quite understandable to the crowd, that had formed, why he was stuttering. It was right next to Isshin's junk. "Y-you c-ca-can pass."

"Why thank you, kind sir!" Isshin exclaimed and he walked through the detector and walked up to Karin. Once he got next to her, she eyed him curiously. "You didn't really put it _there_ did you?"

Isshin pulled Karin far away from the guard, who was still a bit shaken from the incident, and told her, "Of course not! You don't want your old man in trouble now do you?"

Karin rolled her eyes and was going to ask him why he had it in his shoe, but decided against it because it would sound like she was really curious. Plus, she doesn't get sick easily. She was tough like a rock.

The two of them walked on until the reached they gate Karin needed to go on. She turned around to say bye to her dad, but she was caught off guard when Isshin took this chance to take one last photo of Karin.

She was about to punch his lights out, but refrained from it since people around them would think it was an assualt.

"Oh, Karin! I think this is the best photo I've taken so far! It's so na-natural!" Isshin's voice cracked and he started crying again. "Karin-chan, I'm going to miss you!" Then he went up to her and gave her a tight hug. Isshin was surprised when Karin hugged him back, but didn't show it. She was not going to see him for a whole year, so Karin thought she would return the favor.

_'Flight 143 is about to take off in just a few minutes. Flight 143 is about to take off in just a few minutes.'_

Hearing this, Karin pulled away. "I've got to go, Otou-san."

Isshin nodded teary-eyed and said in a fatherly voice, "Now don't you let guys over there hurt you. All these years of training didn't come for nothing."

Karin rolled her eyes and nodded her head as she took small steps backwards to her flight.

"And while you're at it, bring a boy back home!" he called out, the tone of his voice changing.

Ignoring that last comment with all her might, she said, "Bye! See you next year!" and went on to the airplane.

* * *

It has been five hours since she got on the plane, and she was really bored. She currently listening to her mp3 and looking out the window when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head and was face-to-face with a boy around her age. He was lean, has black hair that goes off to the left, and wore thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hey there."

Karin was going to take this chance and start acting like a guy, although she already acts like it, but didn't do so since she thought that there wasn't going to be a chance she would be seeing him again.

She rolled her eyes and took off her earphones. "Hi."

"Hey, hey. No need for you to do that." he exclaimed. "I'm Usaka Kazuya."

Karin eyed him, thinking that he looked familiar, and then said, "Kurosaki Karin."

Kazuya's eyes grew. "Karin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to fix that hearing of yours?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean. You look so different!"

"Do I know you?" she asked, squinting her eyes and folding her arms. Familiar or not, she was going to knock the lights out of him if he does anything to her.

He looked at her surprised. "Seven years ago, we went to school together." Karin gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, uh, we used to play soccer together with Donny, Pinta, and Ryouhei and back then there were these middle schoolers and you challenged them to a game."

Then it dawned to Karin and she gave him an awed look. "Wow, it is you! You look so much taller."

Kazuya smiled, glad that she remembered him. "Sure thing. After you left, me and the guys had been training hard on our soccer skills and somewhere in between, we grew."

Karin chuckled. "That must have been something." Then a thought came to her. "Kaz," he smiled hearing his old nickname she had given him, "what ever happened to that game between you guys and the middle schoolers?"

"Oh," he sat back in his chair and thought, "well, we were losing the game until this guy, who was walking by, helped us out."

She nodded her head. "Do you remember who he was?"

"Uh, yeah. I think it was Hitsugaya Toushiro. Not much of a talker. During the game, we called time and we had to practically beg the guy to help us out..." Kazuya kept on talking, retelling the events that took place back then, while Karin just sat there.

When Kazuya said that Toushiro helped them out, she spaced out after that. She wondered what it would have been like if she had met him then. She would have known him personally before his career of high-jumping took off. She couldn't say that things wouldn't be different because it wouldn't. She even thought if it was possible if they would have been friends back then if he dad hadn't take up the offer of moving his clinic. There is a possibility for anything anyways.

"Karin!"

She snapped back from her thoughts and looked at him. "What?"

"You were spacing out. I don't remember you doing that before and I'm pretty sure you don't do that now. What's up?"

"Hn, it's nothing." she replied.

He gave her a questioning look. "Uh huh. You tell me it's nothing when it's nothing later on."

Knowing him, she knew that nothing would stop him from getting him off her case. "Fine. You tell me what's been going on these past few years and I'll tell you mine; including my story." Karin added, seeing that he was about to make a remark.

"Okay, then."

* * *

**And so Karin meets an old friend. Talk about a blast from the past. xD Anywhoos, I hope I'm not boring you or anything. Karin is gonna need Kazuya later on anyways. Just so you know, Karin left for America on the day the guys and her were supposed to have that soccer game with the middle schoolers. Until next time. :)**


	3. Memory Lane

**Some how, with the tons of school work I've been getting, I'm now able to get back on my writing. ..Weird.**

"So you dyed your hair black because you lost a soccer game to a bunch of middle schoolers? What kind of high schooler are you losing to them?" Karin said exasperatedly.

Kazuya nodded his head. "Well, yeah. They were foreigners and me and the guys wanted a good game. We thought that they knew nothing about soccer, so we made a bet with them that the losers have to dye their hair permanent."

Karin sighed and shook her head. "So you guys lost." she said, taking note that his hair used to be brown and is now black.

He nodded his head. "When did this happen?"

"Hm, I think it was last year. Just be thankful that my hair is black and not pink, red, or purple." Kazuya said with a smirk.

Karin bursted out laughing at this. The fact that her friends lost a soccer game to such small kids was unbelievable, but the fact that Ryouhei, Pinta, and Donny dyed their hair to such colors was hysterical. "You can't be serious?"

Kazuya let out a chuckle. "I'm dead serious, but once those foreigners left Karakura, they redyed their hair back to the way it was."

"And you kept yours the way it is, huh."

"Yes, ma'am."

Karin rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. "You guys are the most stupidest people I have ever met. Just pathetic."

"Hey!"

Then both Karin and Kazuya started laughing at this. Karin was overjoyed to be able to talk and laugh with an old childhood friend of hers. It brought back so many memories of all those times when her and her friends did the most stupidest, daring things and laugh about it afterwards.

Soon their laughter died down and they fell into a comfortable silence. Karin turned her head to the side and looked out the window. She watched the clouds pass by and felt at peace. She just wanted to stay up their forever and try to touch the clouds and hold it within her grasp. It was that relaxing to her.

And there were also the mysteries that it held. It was something she wanted to find out by staying up there, learn from it.

"So, Karin,"

Karin was brought back from her trance and looked at Kazuya who was giving her a questioning look.

"What's your story?"

"Hm." She had hoped that he had forgotten to ask her so that she wouldn't have to tell him. He might find it ridiculous and it might hurt her reputation that she had formed with him from the past.

"Well, first off, Otou-san is still being ridiculous, but I would say that America made him even more crazier, Yuzu has been the same. She still does the house work and the cooking. Ichi-nii went off to college, and he found himself a girlfriend. Her name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm still not sure how they met though. He said that they got hooked up at a party and she says that they were roommates... I don't know how though."

"Pft, wow. I wonder how that happened." Kazuya smirked at the thought. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm still the same, aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not. So what are you doing here coming back to Japan by yourself?"

Karin readied herself for this question and the first thing that came to mind was, "I'm going to go to an all girl's school, so I'm studying abroad."

Kazuya nodded his head in an understanding. "Right. That's cool. Well I'm going to an-"

_"Please buckle your seat belts. The plane is about to land in just a few moments."_

There was a click heard on the speakers as the flight attendant had turned off the PA system, and everyone put in their seat belts.

"Alright. I'm almost their to Karakura. I will not lose this bet." Karin thought.

Soon, the plane started going down getting closer to the ground. It made Karin's stomach a bit queasy, but it soon settled as the plane touched the ground and came to a slow stop.

Karin then took off her seat belt and stood up, ready to take her leave. All the passengers on the plane slowly got up and exited the plane. Once she was in the airport, Karin went over to the pick up to get her luggage. When she got it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kazuya smiling at her.

"Well, Karin, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe we could catch up with each other sometime."

Karin gave him a smile. "Sure. That would be cool."

With a nod, Kazuya took his leave, leaving Karin with some business to take care of.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Thanks for the ride."

The taxi driver nodded his head at Karin and waited as she got her luggage and slammed the door shut. Once the taxi took off, Karin took a look at her surroundings and found herself feeling at home for the first time.

It was as if she was going down memory lane. She looked at the soccer field with its freshly mowed grass and the small creek that was close by. As she started to walk, she took note of the neighborhood looking the same as it did when she had left.

After a while, she let her feet take her anywhere. She rounded a couple a blocks until she stopped in front of a house and looked for any signs of changes.

It was the same as it was with everything else that she had seen. The clinic was in front of the house itself, the trees around the place had grown into big, majestic trees, and it seemed that whoever was living in there had left all of its broken parts the way it was as if they wanted to keep it like a monument.

Karin took small steps up to the fence and placed a hand on it. She felt its rough tecture and remembered how she had slammed her dad's face into it and the time when Ichigo had finally came home after 2 weeks of absence. Everything just came to her fresh in her mind, even the ones she didn't remember like the time when she was called in by her mom for dinner and the time she brought a friend home after a fight. It was amazing what these small things did to her.

Karin knew she couldn't stay there long for it might cause suspicion, so she unwillingly let go of the fence and started to walk away. She was about to round the block when someone called out to her.

"Hey, you! Did you need any help?"

Karin turned around to find a middle aged woman in her mid-forties dressed in a working uniform and a lab coat.

"Ah... no. I was just looking."

The lady gave her a smile and nodded her head. "Okay then. It's just that you looked lost. Are you new in town?"

Karin felt that this lady was starting to get on her nerves but she didn't want to be rude. "No, not really. ...I used to live here. Right here." Karin said, indicating to the house behind the lady.

Her face seemed to lit up with surprise, and she said, "Wow, then I think it's a good thing I came out when you came. Why don't you come inside and take a look around the place?"

Karin seemed to feel excited at this. Not many people would actually let old home owners take a look at what they have done with the place, so Karin took advantage of this opportunity.

With a smile, Karin nodded her head and followed her inside.

**I know Karin seems a bit out of character but you know how it is when you go back to a place where you've lived most of your life. Also, I know it doesn't seem as exciting, but wait until the next chapter.**


	4. The Encounter

**--You guys probably thought that I was updating but I'm not. I'm sorry. I was going through some of my writing and this chapter in particular had this minor mistake that was driving me crazy, so I'm just simply replacing the old chapter. Later on in the future, I plan on finishing this story up. So no worries(:**

She took one step in to the house and she felt the rush of excitement leave her. The walls have been painted from yellow to blue, the furniture that they left behind before the move had been replaced, and the huge poster of her mom had been removed from it's place on the wall.

Karin felt like the world that she once knew was broken into a million pieces. It would have probably been best for her if she didn't take up the offer in taking a look around the house. Things change over time and they change into something you don't expect them to be.

"How do you like what I've done with the place?"

Karin turned around to find the doctor smiling at her. Karin forced a smile and said, "I really like it."

The doctor gave her a knowing smile and for some reason, Karin felt horrible that she knew that she was lying.

"I know you don't really like it because of all the things you've left behind isn't in their place."

"Hm." That made her feel even more horrible. Karin had never felt this bad over something like this, but there was something about the doctor that just made it seem so.

Then, Karin realized what the doctor said. "You still have the things we left behind?"

The smile that was still on the doctor's face just grew bigger at her realization. "Yes."

"Can I see them?"

The doctor nodded her head and she lead the way. Karin followed her up the stairs, and they stopped by the first door.

Without waiting for the doctor to tell her to open it, Karin opened the door.

The first thing that she noticed was the huge poster of Masaki hanging proudly on the wall in front of her. Then Karin noticed the walls painted yellow and the old furniture in their places like it should be when they were in the living room.

With further inspection, Karin was able to make out pictures of her and the rest of her family hanging on the walls; also with ones with Masaki.

Karin felt tears spring into her eyes as she felt another rush of memories she didn't remember come back to her. But she wouldn't let some doctor she barely knows see them.

Satisfied with her exploration, Karin turned around and gave the doctor a smile, one of those sincere smiles she rarely shows.

"Thank you, Doctor, for showing me this."

The doctor smiled. "It's no problem, and my name is Unohana Retsu."

"Ah, Kurosaki Karin."

After the introductions, Karin let her eyes travel back to the pictures of her family. Every single one of them were smiling back at her. The one that caught her eye was when Karin and Yuzu were only three and Ichigo was eight.

They were all standing by the beach, along with Isshin and Masaki, posing. Karin and Yuzu were on Isshin's shoulders while Ichigo was holding on to Masaki's hand. She may not remember it, but Karin felt like it had been the best day of her life.

:(:):(:):(:):

After some time at the clinic, Karin walked pass some restaurants and the scent of food reminded her how hungry she was. The next thing she knew, she was sitting at a local restaurant waiting for her food.

Today was her last free day of freedom until she would have to take on her challenge. Who knows what kinds of things would happen while she was at an all boys school. And if she gets caught?

..No. She wouldn't get caught. She can't or else everything would be ruined.

"Here's your food."

Karin nodded her head towards the waiter. "Thanks."

As soon as the food was placed in front of her, Karin started eating. The taste of the food was so delicious. She remembered when she was in America, food like what she was eating was hard to find.

While she ate, she reminisced over what Unohana told her about her relationship with her father.

Unohana had said that they had went to medical school together and became friends.

"Well that explains the reason why she kept most of the place the same." Karin thought.

Once Karin finished up her food, she got up to pay for her meal and left the restaurant.

From this part of town, the changes were more visible than the neighborhoods. Some of the stores she would go in as a kid were closed down for renovations or were out of business and new buildings were being built while the old ones were being torn down.

As Karin turned a corner, she crashed into someone and both of them fell to the ground. Karin looked up to the person to apologize, but they had stood up and started to yell at her.

"Watch where you're going, midget!"

Karin's face grew red as her apologetic face turned to anger. And as fast as her remarks comes, she said the first thing that popped in her head.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you freakin' old man! And if you keep scowling at people, you'll lose your already white hair and be bald!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!" And Karin stormed off. As soon as she was ten feet away from whoever it was, Karin realized who she was talking to. She was too angry to even realize that it was him. And after that encounter with him, it was going to be hard for her to be friends with him.

Karin sighed aggravatingly and kicked the dirt.

"Well, at least it was a good thing that I wasn't dressed as a boy," Karin thought. "The whole thing would have been a disaster." But with that thought, it didn't do anything to the mood she was feeling right now

With that, Karin turned around and headed towards the clinic, which Unohana had let her stay for the night until tomorrow.


End file.
